


Better With Two

by Tokala



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Daddy!Hardy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokala/pseuds/Tokala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Hardy fluff (not about Daisy though). Birthday ficlet for someone on tumblr. Features Hardy and an unnamed OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DavidTennantRequests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/gifts).



> Birthday fic for a very awesome tumblr account (you know who you are). Written for someone who thought Alec pushing Fred in that stroller was the cutest thing ever (tbh, I couldn't get enough of that picture either... ).

The first thing she notices when she is pulled from slumber is that the bed is empty next to her. She rubs her eyes and blearily stares at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It’s just a little after 3AM. She sighs and slides out from under the cover and pulls on her robe. Knowing exactly where she will find the person that is supposed to keep her warm at night she leaves her room and sets off down the dark hallway. There is light coming from under a door at the end and as she gets closer she can hear a hushed voice talking. A smile creeps onto her face. For all that he’s groaned and complained about having a child, he is always the first to get up…

When she reaches the door, she hesitates for a moment before pushing it open without a sound and peeking inside. She finds her husband of three years sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib and holding a small bundle in his arms. The baby makes a gargling noise and reaches up towards its father’s face, grabbing onto one of his fingers. An incredibly gentle expression appears on the father’s face and he hums contentedly. Her heart clenches at the sight. Just as she is about to draw attention to herself, he starts speaking.

“Did you know that before I met your mum, I was a miserable and grouchy bastard?” He hesitates for a second. “Whatever deity convinced her to give an old sod like me a chance probably has a bizarre sense of humor. Without her… and you…there would’ve been so much I would’ve missed out on. I’m grateful for every day I get to spend with you two.”

“Well, you’re not spending tomorrow with us if you stay up all night talking.”, she quips from the doorway and smiles when his head whips around.

“How long have you been standing there?”, he grunts quietly, so as not to disturb their little one who is slowly falling asleep again.

“Long enough to have heard quite a bit.” She replies. “You weren’t to only one in a bad place when we met. I was no better off. You’ve given me just as much.” He is silent for a second staring into the distance pensively.

“I never thought… after all that has happened… that I could… love again like this.” He admits. She knows he always feels incredibly uncomfortable talking about his feelings, so coming from Alec Hardy that admission is worth a million.

“Well, you just took the long way round where love is concerned.” She says as she watches Alec place the now sleeping baby back into the crib. Once he is done covering the baby with a fluffy blanket, Alec turns back to her and gently grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

“However long that trip was…I’m glad I’ve arrived home at last.”

She smiles and gently pulls her husband back to their bedroom. Maybe there are happy endings in Broadchurch after all…


End file.
